


late night snacks and a warm fuzzy feeling

by Matcha_tea_n_cuddles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Awkward Conversations, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha_tea_n_cuddles/pseuds/Matcha_tea_n_cuddles
Summary: Annette's been busy all day and forgets her meals... and it's up to Felix to fix that.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	late night snacks and a warm fuzzy feeling

**Author's Note:**

> \- Annette might be a little OOC, sorry about that!
> 
> \- This is... actually the first fic I've published on here. haha

Annette walked into the common room carrying her armload of textbooks, having just come back from her tutoring session. "Whew, there sure is a lot of homework today. I guess there's nothing better to do than get started!" she said as she opened her textbook, _A Beginner's Guide to Ice Magic_. She flipped to page 44 and started her assigned reading.

After a few minutes of reading, Annette's stomach rumbled. "Oh... I guess I forgot to eat..." She said to no one in particular. She was clearly blushing.

Felix sat in the corner of the common room, closest to the currently unlit fireplace. He watched Annette enter with those sharp eyes of his. His eyes flickered back to what he was working on. _Magic_. Of _course_ it just had to be the _one thing_ he was awful at. What was the professor thinking, assigning him to learn magic? Suddenly he hears a low growl. His head perked up and looked in the direction of the sound. Annette. he stared at her.

"Oh, uh, Felix! I--uh, didn't realize you were there... um... don't mind me..." Annette blushed harder. She knew she'd been working a lot lately, but she didn't usually forget her meals. It figures that the one time she did, someone had to notice.

Felix stood up and walked across the room toward her. “You’re hungry.” He stood over Annette. “Skipped dinner?”

"Wha--no! Of course not! Why would I have done that?" Annette avoided Felix's gaze. "What about you? Did _you_ eat, Felix?"

Felix’s frown deepened. Annette was always a pretty bad liar.

He just frowned. “I did.” He paused. _I should say more_. He tried to form words in his head, but alas, his mind was blank. He mentally cursed himself. _Why were his social skills so terrible?!_

"Well, uh, that's good!" Annette tried her hardest to avoid the topic of her skipping meals. Whenever there's a test soon she almost always skips at least two meals in a row. _I haven't eaten at all today, now that I think about it_ , she thought.

He merely settled for throwing his late-night snack at her: a granola bar. “Take this. I won’t take no for an answer.”

"B-but Felix! I can't take that! You must've been saving that to enjoy later, I don't wanna take that away from you…" She buried her face in her textbook. _Great._ Now she was much too distracted to get much studying done today. Maybe she'll try again in an hour.

Felix huffed. “I _said_ I won’t take no for an answer.” Felix just places his hand on his hip as he usually does. “Eat. Now.” His expression told Annette that he wasn’t about to compromise.

"D'oh, fine!" Annette huffed. "Thank you." She took the granola bar and started to open it.

Felix continued to watch her. He wasn’t going to leave until he saw her finish the whole thing.

"...Are you really going to watch me eat...?" Annette says in between her first and second bite. "Why?"

"It's really embarrassing you know..." she said before taking her third bite.

"...Come on, stop staring!"

Felix shook his head to stop himself from staring. He flushed a light shade of pink before trusting his head swiftly to the side. “Sorry.”

Annette quietly ate the rest of the granola bar and licked her fingers clean. "Uh, thanks, Felix," Annette looked up at him and said, "It was really good."

"You really didn't have to though." She added and looked away again.

Felix just let out an awkward cough. “You’re gonna get yourself killed if you skip meals. It’s a stupid move to not maintain your health.” Felix could just slap himself. People skills never were his forte.

"Get myself killed? That's a bit much, don't you think?" Annette chuckled. Seeing the expression on Felix's face was, she had to admit, a little amusing.

“Anything can happen.” Felix paused, and Annette laughed a little harder. _How do you show someone concern?_ Felix flushed as Annette’s laughter filled the air.

Annette continues to laugh for a little bit, until she heard another grumbling noise. "Oh... I guess one granola bar isn't gonna make up for three missed meals..." she mumbled.

_Oh wait_ , _oh no,_ she thought, _I said that out loud!? Please tell me he didn't hear that!_

Felix’s ears caught her phrase. _Three meals?! Goodness, why would she do that?!_ Felix glances over at her. He made up his mind. He’s going to sneak into the kitchens to grab food for the poor girl. “Stay here.”

"Uh--okay..." she replied. _What is he doing?_

_~A few minutes later~_

Felix took a brisk pace walking back to the common room with a huge armload of food from the kitchens. He walked over to where Annette was sitting and simply plopped all the food on the coffee table front of her. Fruits, sweets, veggies, meats. You name it, he probably grabbed it. “Eat.”

"What!? But that's a lot! I can't eat all this!" she replied. _Oh, so he did hear me!_

“Eat. Don’t care if this is a lot just eat.” Felix keeps staring at Annette. He was going to stay here until she ate an acceptable amount.

"B-but eating at night is bad for you!" she said, but her longing look towards an orange betrayed her thoughts.

“I don’t care. Eat.” Felix loomed over Annette. He wasn’t going to leave her alone until she ate.

"Okay..." she answered, picking up the orange she had been staring at and starting to peel it. "But I still can't eat this much!"

“It’s fine. Just eat.” Felix felt... _what was this feeling? Warm? Fuzzy?_ It definitely felt nice.

As Annette ate her orange, she noticed the look on Felix's face once again. _Great. Now we're both blushing._

"Uh... Felix? Do you want something to eat too?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable just eating while he watched.

Felix coughed awkwardly again. _Gosh this was weird_. “I’m fine. I ate already.”

"Oh, come on, what am I supposed to do with all this food? If I return it to the kitchens, I'll get in trouble."

She held out a piece of teriyaki beef jerky in front of him. "Come on, you know you want it..." she tried to coax Felix into sharing with her.

Felix turned his head to the side. He let out a small smile. “Fine. Just this once.” He walks over and takes a seat across from her. His gaze turned to the side to avoid any eye contact and arms crossed over his chest.

"Yay!" Annette exclaimed, giving Felix the beef jerky. "I've always thought food was better with company!"

“Hmph.” Felix nibbled his food. He felt as if he wasn’t able to function properly. This was… no, _she_ was too... _adorable._ Wait, _what?_ No, no. It was... _nice._ Yeah. That was it. Definitely nothing more than nice.


End file.
